You Have an Owl Post
by Mistress Lrigtar
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Harry and Ginny during her seventh year at Hogwarts. Fluffy fun! A companion piece to my other story, "Ginny Weasley and Her Heart's Desire", but you don't have to read that one to enjoy these letters.
1. September

**Summary: **A series of letters sent between Ginny and Harry during her seventh year at Howarts. Fun and fluffy!

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter books and all the characters are property of JK Rowling.

**Author's Notes: **This is a companion piece to my other story, _Ginny Weasley and Her Heart's Desire_, but you don't have to read that story to enjoy this one

**Chapter One - September**

September 1, 1998

Dear Harry,

The train just left King's Cross and I miss you already. Do you miss me? I hope so. I don't know how I am going to stand not seeing you until October, Halloween probably! That seems so far away.

What did you and Ron do after we left? You have to tell me if he said anything idiotic. I promise I won't tell Hermione. Oh, and don't let him give you a hard time. If he does, let me know and I will take care of him. Besides, I saw him grab Hermione's bum at the station when he thought no one was looking, so we have that we can use against him. How come you didn't grab mine? You'll have to make up for that the next time you see me, and you can't use the excuse about being embarrassed. That will never wash with me since it was you who decided to snog me in front of the entire Gryffindor House the first time.

Okay, the snack trolley just came by, and what I am about to tell you will probably upset you to no end, but I think you should know. I bought a Chocolate Frog and guess whose picture was on the card? Yours! I think it was Fate that the first card I get for my final year at Hogwarts is you. I am taking it as a good omen, so don't be too upset and embarrassed about it, alright? I thought you should be warned in case you happen across one. Now you are prepared. Besides, you know Ron eats those like they are going to stop making them or something, so you are bound to come across one eventually.

Well, we made it through the welcome feast without any incidents, except that Luna decided to sit with us at the Gryffindor table. That caused quite a stir at first, but then several other students took her cue and sat with their friends from other houses as well. You would have loved it. That's a really good sign too, don't you think? Of course, the Slytherins had nothing to do with the mingling, but that isn't surprising. They had the smallest sorting of all, I think six all total. What do you think about that?

Professor Slughorn has already sent out invitations for his first meeting of the Slug Club. He asked me to tell you to be on the look out for an invitation to his Christmas party, and that he expects you to attend. He's not the only one, so unless you have a really good reason (which I can't think of any) you'd better get your dress robes out now and see that they are pressed.

Well, I'd better get to bed. Hermione is already nagging me about not staying up too late and revising. We haven't even begun classes yet, Harry. How did you and Ron put up with it all these years? Any advice you have would be greatly appreciated.

September 2, 1998

I was going to mail this right after breakfast, but what a surprise it was when I received a letter from you and an owl! She's beautiful! I can only imagine how hard it was for you. If you need to write me about it, I hope you will.

I named her Alithea. I hope you like it. She seemed pleased with her new name, so even if you don't, I doubt we can change it now. I think Hermione was kind of jealous that Ron didn't send her anything, so you might want to drop a hint or two his way that he'd better send her a poem or something.

I also mentioned about Fawkes to Hermione and she huffed and puffed, as I am sure you knew she would, but then said she would look into it. I think what you said to him should suffice, but maybe you should give him some extra treats and ruffle his feathers the way he likes for good measure.

Well, I should really go now. I'm in Double Potions at the moment, and we are supposed to be copying down the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. Of course, we all already know how to do that, but Hermione is copying them down anyway; as if she's never brewed it before and keeps sending me 'the look'. I'm sure you know the one.

I really wish you were here. I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

September 5, 1998

Dear Ginny,

Yes, I miss you, a lot. The Burrow is really quiet without you. Not that I am saying you are loud or anything. I suppose since you got Alithea (I like the name) you know what Ron and I did after you and Hermione left. We spent most of the day in Diagon Alley purchasing what we would need for our Auror classes. It's very strange to be going to the Ministry every day to attend classes. Did you know we have to actually work in the Auror's Office as well while we are training? I hadn't thought about that, but I suppose it makes sense. I think Ron and I are going to be busier than we anticipated.

So, while we were in Diagon Alley, we stopped into Quality Quidditch Supplies and I saw that a book called _Outstanding Quidditch Plays Throughout the Ages_ coming out later this year. I thought you might be interested and was wondering if you would like it for Christmas?

Thanks for letting me know about the Chocolate Frogs. I'm not thrilled; it's not like I've done anything outstanding like Professor Dumbledore or created a life-saving potion or something. I wish everyone would just leave it, but I suppose that's too much to ask for. I am glad you liked it and thought it was a good thing. Use it for a bookmark or something.

I think Luna is bloody fantastic and I wish I had been there to see everyone's faces when she sat at our table.

You can't see it, but I am making a face about having to attend another one of Professor Slughorn's parties. I thought I was done with all of that. I suppose that was too much to hope for. I'll go, but only because you will be there, and you have to promise to help me avoid him as much as possible.

It sounds like you are already getting a good dose of Hermione. If she was really going off, I tended to tune her out. It invariably made her angry, but worked for a time. Plus, I had the added benefit of Ron being there, and she usually focused most of her aggression on him. I suppose we both know the reason for that now, although I'd like to think it was also because I was the better student and didn't need as much molly-coddling. Don't tell Ron I said that.

Oh, and he's been fine. He's too busy mooning over Hermione at the moment. I honestly don't think he was paying too much attention to us at the station, anyway. Your mum was though and was crying a bit about 'her babies are all grown up' before she admonished Ron for grabbing Hermione's bum for everyone to see. Your mum was watching us like a hawk the entire time. You may not have noticed her, but I did, and I may be dense, but even I know better than to try anything in front of your mother. I'll make up for it later, I promise.

Alright, I should go. We have to get up early tomorrow and report in at five am! Wish us luck with that.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

September 9, 1998

Dear Harry,

Are you kidding me? You're scared of my mother! Unbelievable! I'll forgive you this time, but you'd better man up because you know full well that I have a really large family and invariably someone is going to be around at some point. Besides, I'll protect you from anyone who tries to take the mickey out on you. If they want to get to you, they'll have to go through me, and trust me, NONE of brothers want to do that. As for Mum, give her some credit – it's not like she doesn't know what goes on. She did have seven kids, Harry!

Did you even have to ask me about the Quidditch book? Of course I want it! I'll be looking for it at Christmas, so don't forget!

Harry, you really are dense! What do you mean you didn't do anything like Professor Dumbledore?! I like that your accomplishments haven't gone to your head, but honestly! I told Hermione what you said and she rolled her eyes.

We had Quidditch try-outs today. Can I just say – ugh? Replacing you and Ron was a nightmare. I kept everybody else the same since no one came out of the woodwork that was any better or blew my socks off. Dean and Demelza will be my fellow chasers, and Ritchie and Jimmy are back as beaters. This fifth year, Kevin Koonce proved to be a fair keeper, and I placed a second year as the seeker. She isn't nearly as good as you were in your second year, but she was better than anyone else who tried out. How come you never wanted to try to play Quidditch professionally? You were awfully good at it, you know.

There is no way you miss me more than I miss you because…

I miss you more today than yesterday!

Love always,

Ginny

PS – Is Ron still mooning over Hermione? And why aren't you mooning over me? He barely mentioned you in the letter he finally sent to Hermione, but went on and on about how he didn't know how he was going survive without her. Blech! It was enough to make me vomit. I don't read your mushy parts to her! Wait a minute, there weren't any in your last letter. Where's my mush, Harry? Remember, I have a wand and I know how to use it.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

September 15, 1998

Dear Ginny,

Sorry it took me so long to write back. Robards made all the new trainees shadow an Auror all weekend and placed us on call. It was awful. I think I may have gotten about five hours sleep all total. Kingsley failed to mention any of this when he was sending out those recruitment letters. I can't imagine why.

Ron and I are thinking of getting a flat closer to the Ministry. What do you think about that? It's nice living at The Burrow and having your mum dote on us, but we thought it might be easier, since our hours are so random. I came home the other night, or morning I should say, around 4 am and nearly gave your mum a heart attack when I stumbled out of the Floo and knocked over a floor lamp. I need to work on that.

Speaking of your mother, I am not scared of her. I have no issue with standing up to her, but I have no desire to test her limits. Like I said, I am not completely daft. She sees me in a good light, and I'd like to keep it that way.

And did you have to mention about your mum having seven kids? Do you know what images that put in my head and none of them were good, so thanks for that! If your mum had any idea what I dreamed about you the other night, she would probably hex me into oblivion, seven kids or not. Have I mentioned that I miss you, a lot? When's your first Hogsmeade visit? Let me know so I can make sure to get out of whatever torture Robards has planned for us.

Sorry, Gin, but I'm falling asleep writing this, so I'd better go.

I love you to the moon and back and definitely miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – Sorry, no mush. The next time I write you I'll try harder.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

September 19, 1998

Dear Harry,

Ha! If talking about my mum and dad and seven kids put 'thoughts' into your head, then mission accomplished. By the way, you can't just tell me you had a dream about me and then not give me details. What did you dream about?

Tell you what, I'll tell you about the dream I had the other night and maybe that will help you overcome your shyness. (Which I think is really cute, by the way.)

Remember when we snuck into Professor Trelawney's classroom that one time? That's a really good memory of mine, and my dream picked up where we left off. It was so real I could actually feel your hands in my hair, Harry. Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you run your hands in my hair? Well, I do, a lot. Anyway, your hands were in my hair and you were kissing me on my neck behind my ear. That always sends shivers down my spine. I'm feeling them now just thinking about it. Oh, how I wish you were here. I'd drag you straight up to the North Tower. When I woke up I was so disappointed it was only a dream and that I had woken up in the first place before anything else happened. I want to know what happens next.

Please write me soon!

I miss you so much more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – I think you and Ron getting your own place would be brilliant and Hermione agrees.

PSS – Hermione says what you wrote about missing me to the moon and back is from a Muggle children's' book, Harry! You're going to have to try harder than that!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

September 23, 1998

Dear Ginny,

I remember the North Tower very well, and it's one of my best memories ever. That and kissing you for the first time, second time, third time, and every time really.

In my dream we were by the pond at The Burrow. I know it has always been one of your favorite spots and it's one of mine now as well. Mainly because of the times we spent there. Remember the day we spent under the tree? I dreamed about that day. You looked so beautiful with your hair rippling down your back. You had, erm, unbuttoned your blouse and it had slipped off your shoulders.

Bugger, Ron just came in and asked me why I was blushing all alone in my room. Then he saw your letter and that I was replying and well, the stream of words he spouted doesn't need to be repeated. I'm sure you can imagine. Of course, he ended it all with his patented 'I don't need to know!' and stormed out.

Did your mother ever wash his mouth out with soap for that kind of language? I remember once when I was around seven, I suppose, I yelled out 'bloody hell' when Dudley tackled me and was sitting on me doing his usual pummeling. My aunt turned the brightest shade of puce, hauled me off to the loo, and shoved a bar of soap in my mouth. I thought that'd be the end of it, but apparently it's not normal for a child to burp bubbles afterwards and my aunt accused me of doing it on purpose to spite her and locked me in the cupboard. I suppose that is another case of accidental magic I didn't know about at the time. And I was joking about your mother doing the same to Ron. I wouldn't wish that on anybody, it was disgusting.

I'd better go and make sure he's calmed down. We're supposed to look at flats tomorrow. I think your mum is trying to talk us out of it with food. She made steak and kidney pie and treacle tart for supper.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

September 26, 1998

Dear Harry,

Please don't get too upset, but I sent ten dung bombs to your aunt this morning. After what you said in your last letter about her washing your mouth out with soap and then locking you in the cupboard because of some accidental magic. Well, I'm sorry, but I just could not let that go. I only wish I could be there when the ten owls show up and drop the bombs on her head. I hope your uncle and cousin are there too, so they get a good dose as well. I know you and your cousin are sort of on the mend, but I think he deserves some retaliation for all the torture he put you through.

I have to go, we have Quiddtich practice and I still need to revise for Transfiguration as well as Defence.

September 27, 1999

Oh, my am I in it now. You should have heard the Howler my mum sent me about the dung bombs! It was worth it though and the whole Gryffindor table was on the floor laughing. She yelled at me for a good ten minutes about how my father had to go to your aunt's house and sort it all out. She said I should have thought about that before sending the owls and how my poor father may have had to deal with those horrible people. She then apologized to you, even though you aren't even here for calling your relatives horrible.

I thought that would be the end of it, but then Professor McGonagall called me into her office and gave me a week's worth of detention for using school owls to harass unsuspecting Muggles, and breaching the secrecy act. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and told her that your aunt and uncle are not unsuspecting Muggles since they know all about magic and that they deserved it. You won't believe what she said! She agreed with me and told me that my detention would be to have tea and biscuits with her every evening before bed! How about that?! Tonight's my first one and I can't wait. I hope they are chocolate biscuits.

I received a lecture from Hermione, as well, but I don't need to bore you with all the details. She told me I should have thought about you and how this would affect you. I hope you didn't get into trouble too! I hadn't thought about that until she brought it up. Are you in trouble? You'd better tell me, because I will find out one way or the other. If you are in trouble, I hope you aren't mad at me. You know how I get when I am seeing red, and you're the only one who can usually stop me from doing something rash. Not that I am making excuses. Oh, I really hope you aren't in trouble.

I really miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

September 30, 1998

Dear Ginny,

You're bloody brilliant, you know that right? Your dad asked me if I knew what you had been up to, but I had no idea what he was talking about. When he explained to me about the dung bomb incident at my aunt's house I nearly rolled on the floor in laughter. After I was able to collect myself, I offered to go with him to help smooth things over, but he assured me he was capable of handling it on his own. I'm sure my uncle had a few choice words to say to him, since the last time your dad went round their house, he destroyed their electric fireplace.

Don't worry, I wasn't in trouble. I would have liked to have been there myself. Williamson was the Auror called out to handle 'the situation' along with your dad, and he was kind enough to take a picture of my aunt covered in dung, strictly for evidence, of course. I'm sending you a copy. Sorry, Dudley wasn't there. He's actually away at college!

Thanks for caring about me so much that you'd risk getting in trouble for me.

I definitely miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**TBC**


	2. October

**Author's notes: **Many thanks to CarolynJinn for beta-ing both this and the first installment of this story. Enjoy!

**October 1, 1998**

Dear Harry,

I can't believe we have another month to go until we can see each other. I don't know if I can make it. Is there any chance of you guest lecturing for a Defence class or something? I think you should, if only so we could see each other. I'd be more than willing to be your practice dummy.

Quidditch practice has been interminable. Trying to get Kevin and Mary, the second year seeker, up to snuff has been difficult. Kevin was spot on at the try-outs, but he seems to have lost some of his drive. I'm not sure what that is all about, but it took me threatening to hex his bits off for him to step up and block a few goals. He is far worse than Ron ever was. If his nerves are bad now, what are they going to be like at our first match? It's against Slytherin, and I refuse to lose to them. I'm of half a mind to play keeper myself!

Mary is fairing a bit better. At least all she has to worry about is looking for the Snitch. Well, at least that should be all she is worried about, but the girl is scared to death of the Bludgers. Every time one comes near her she shrieks like the little girl she is and goes careening all around the pitch. She almost knocked Demelza off her broom at our last practice. I am seriously thinking of trying the little trick you pulled on Ron. At this point I am getting desperate. My only consolation is that we have until the middle of November to get them into shape. There's still time, right? Oh, I just had a brilliant idea! If you can't manage to come as a guest lecturer for Defence, maybe I could talk Professor McGonagall into letting you come and personally coach Mary! I'm desperate, Harry!

How are things going with you? I was re-reading your letters because I miss you so much. How's the search for a flat going? Have you and Ron seen anything promising yet? How hard can it be for two blokes to find a place to live?

I miss you so much more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – I loved the picture of your aunt! The look on her face was priceless!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 6, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

If I could find an excuse to visit Hogwarts, I would, and your idea is actually feasible, but you are far too pretty to be a practice dummy. Not to mention that I think I would be completely distracted and you would wind up hexing me.

I'm sorry to hear about the Quidditch team, but if anyone can pull them together, it's you. You definitely do not need me to come and teach Mary anything, since you managed to win a couple of matches playing seeker. As a matter of fact, it was you, more than me that kept everyone on their toes during my sixth year. You probably should have been the captain then as well. I love playing Quidditch, but don't think I have it in me to try professionally, like you asked in one of your previous letters, and I have no desire to coach. I think I have done enough things for the papers to write about. I don't need to add to the reasons for journalists to make up more stories about me. So, I'll stick with just playing Quidditch for fun.

Things are going fine here, for the most part. It's been getting a bit hectic around the Auror's Office. Robards is on everyone to be more vigilant and on the look-out for stragglers of Voldemort's ranks. As you know, they managed to round up most of the remaining Death Eaters this past summer. There have been some rumblings that Lucius Malfoy is thinking of trying to cross the borders or even catch a freighter to another continent, so Robards is doubling the guard on Malfoy manor. Since Lucius hasn't gone to trial yet, he's currently under house arrest. Not the best of situations, but the Auror Office has confiscated all of the Malfoys' wands, including Draco's, so there isn't much they can do. Unfortunately, I pulled the weekend shift, and it was boring. The most exciting thing was when Draco came outside for a bit and one of their pet albino peacocks chased him around the garden, flapping its wings and yelping madly. I've come to the conclusion that Draco must emit some kind of pheromone that puts animals off.

Ron and I have looked at a few flats. I think we may have found one, just around the corner from the public entrance to the Ministry. Ron is having a few misgivings because it's in Muggle London, but I think he's coming around. Besides, I reminded him that Grimmauld Place is practically surrounded by Muggles. I suppose the difference is that Grimmauld Place is a magical house and the flat we looked at was not.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 9, 1998**

Dear Harry,

Draco Malfoy is foul and most definitely must have pheromones to match, because he puts me off. Not to mention that I can't stand the sight of him. You, on the other hand have very pleasant pheromones. Whenever I smell broomsticks, warm summer days, and evergreens I think of you. It doesn't hurt that you are one of the handsomest boys I know. Oh, how cute! You just blushed in your Chocolate Card. How'd you know I was writing about you? Maybe I said it out loud?

I hope you are careful on these missions Robards is sending you on. I have to say that I am not fond of the idea of you having to perform Auror duties already. I thought you were going to be safely ensconced in a classroom, like me, all day, and then go home at night and study. Thinking of you hiding in the bushes outside Malfoy Manor does not make me feel good. Especially after everything that went on there and what they did to you. What if one of those rabid peacocks decides to come after you? Promise me you will stay on guard.

I miss you more today than yesterday!

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 13, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

I smell like evergreens? Really? How does a warm summer's day smell? Is that a good thing? All I can think about is sweat, and that doesn't sound pleasant to me at all. Broomsticks, I can relate to since I always think of you when I catch a whiff of a broom.

I have news – Ron and I decided to take the flat near the Ministry. We signed the lease this morning and can move in anytime. Of course, now we have to find the time. It's not like we have a lot of stuff, so it shouldn't be too hard. Your mum offered to help us look for furniture and decorate, but Ron told her absolutely not. I don't think it's such a bad idea since I have no idea where to begin in that department. Ron seems to think we don't need her help, so I can't promise that we will have anything decent before you and Hermione see it.

How's your team fairing? Are Kevin and Mary improving? They're bound to be by now, I hope. I do miss playing Quidditch. Ron and I bumped into Terry and Michael the other day in Diagon Alley, and when they heard about the make-shift pitch at The Burrow, suggested a pick-up game with Ron and me. When we finally had some down time, Ron invited them over, but that turned out to be a disaster. They're rubbish and Ron and I demolished them. Then, Michael demanded that we switch up, and he and I wound up on the same team, but every time I threw him the Quaffle he fumbled. We lost spectacularly, and Ron won't let me live it down. I don't think I'll be playing again anytime soon.

I'm sorry you're upset about us guarding the Malfoys. I truly think they are harmless at this point, Gin. Honestly. Narcissa actually lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead, you know. Draco lied to Bellatrix when she asked him to identify me. I couldn't tell you why either of them did what they did, but it doesn't change the facts. Don't get me wrong, I am not planning on becoming friends with Draco. The only one we are somewhat worried about is Lucius, but he's broken really. I don't think he's going to try anything. Try not to worry.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 16, 1998**

Dear Harry,

A summer's day makes you think of sweat? How romantic. You are such a boy! For me, a warm summer's day smells fresh and clean, quite the opposite of perspiration.

I am so glad you were able to talk Ron into the flat. He can be extremely picky. I hope he didn't hurt Mum's feelings! He can be so inconsiderate sometimes. I think it would be good for her to help you out a bit, so I am sure she wouldn't mind if you accepted her offer to help. Honestly, Harry, what do you know about shopping for furniture? You would probably make her day.

Quidditch is going better. I think I was finally able to talk some sense into Kevin and I told Mary to take a note from you and fly high above the pitch, away from the thick of things. She's been much calmer since taking that advice. I just hope word hasn't gotten out about her fear or the Slytherins are sure to have their beaters focus on her. There isn't much I can do about it now.

I was glad to hear you were able to play a two-on-two game, even if you had to play with Michael. He is a terrible loser, and just one of the many reasons I broke up with him, and there were many. I wish I could play with you again. I miss you so much!

Now, speaking of missing you, let's get down to some serious business here, Harry. You have been very lucky and been able to put it off because of one thing or another, but I have still not received a mushy letter from you. Even though it pains me to remind you, I have already written you a poem and plucky get well song, so you need to do some catching up.

You are not allowed to let studies or stake-outs prevent you from performing some of your boyfriend duties, and your number one duty right now it to ensure that I am properly romanced in a letter.

I will be waiting expectantly.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 21, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

All right, it took me over an hour to come up with these, but you asked for them, so here they are. I really hope you like them:

_Her eyes are as brown as a Chocolate Frog,_

_Her hair is as red as a fiery ruby._

_I'm glad she is mine, she's really divine,_

_The girl who defeats all with her beauty._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Hopefully before noon!_

_Hope you're up for a snog_

_After eating a Chocolate Frog!_

_I'll see you soon! *_

Ten more days until I can see you.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – Now we are even.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 23, 1998**

Dear Prat,

You are in so much trouble with me; you'd better have your wand drawn when I see you on the thirty-first!

First of all, it is sad that you had to copy off a twelve year-old girl. How old are you?! And secondly, we are nowhere close to being even!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 25, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

I am so sorry. I never meant to upset you. I love those poems you wrote to me, and still have them. Did you know that the card you made still weakly squawks out the song? I listened to it for an hour the other night because I missed you so much. How pathetic is that? Ron walked in on me, again (he really needs to learn to knock) and laughed so hard he choked. Serves him right. I don't make fun of him when he's pining away for Hermione – much.

Anyway, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That was not my intent at all. Forgive me?

I know after what I did I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 27, 1998**

Dear Harry,

I am not mad at you anymore! After I thought about it some more, I realized I was missing the whole point of your letter. That being, you kept those poems I wrote for you even before you loved me. Then, when I received your last letter and you confirmed that you did indeed still have them, I felt like such an idiot. I was such a silly, stupid girl. I'm surprised after all the embarrassment I caused you back then that you want anything to do with me. I consider myself extremely lucky that I can say I'm yours.

Actually, I should be apologizing to you. I read all your letters again last night and realized they are sprinkled with sweet messages. I'm truly sorry I kept pressuring you to write something romantic.

Can I see the get well card I gave you when I am home during the holidays? Willow wrote that song and I'd like to hear it again. I still haven't heard from her, and it makes me very sad. I'm worried that I am going to lose her friendship.

I love you so much. I really wish you were here or I was there. I could use a hug and a kiss right now.

I miss you more today than yesterday!

Love always,

Ginny

PS – Have you really thought about kissing after eating a Chocolate Frog? I've never thought about that, but it sounds like fun!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**October 29, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

You had every right to be angry; I was being lazy, but your poems did inspire me. I'm glad you have forgiven me, especially since we only have two more days until Hogsmeade. I'll make it up to you then, and hug and kiss you as much as you want.

Try not to worry too much about Willow, even though I know that is a difficult thing to do. I'm sure she's going through a rough patch at the moment, don't you think? If it's any consolation, I saw her father the other day at the Ministry and asked after her. He told me she was doing well.

I really can't wait to see you on Saturday. It'll be my first day off since you left and I can't think of a better way to spend it than with you.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – erm, yeah, I've thought about kissing you after you've eaten a Chocolate Frog a lot.

* Ginny's poem from the get-well card she gave Harry during her second year, as it appears in _Ginny Weasley and Her Heart's Desire_.

_Get well soon! _

_You're not a buffoon. _

_Hope you're up and about, _

_With nary a pout. _

_Get well soon!_


	3. November

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next installment of letters! Hope you enjoy! Many thanks to CarolynJinn for beta-ing!

**November 1, 1998**

Dear Harry,

I woke up this morning and am so angry with myself, I could scream. I am so sorry I practically ruined our day yesterday. I can't believe I cried all over you hardly an hour after you arrived. You were absolutely wonderful about it. I am so lucky that you put up with me, because I don't think I would be able to deal with myself.

I am glad I told you about Willow though. It has been bothering me quite a bit. Next to you, she is my very best friend. I feel so much better about things after talking to you, especially since you understand more than anyone what I am going through.

I still can't get over Ron and Hermione! Can you believe them? They are far worse than we are, I think. The looks on their faces when they finally decided to come up for air and saw us sitting there laughing at them were priceless. I wish Professor McGonagall had been there to lecture them like she lectured us. I mean, I know Ron and Hermione were in a booth at Madam Puddifoot's, but all the same, I feel I have been scarred for life.

Even after all of that, would you believe that Hermione had the nerve to admonish me this morning at breakfast when she heard about us snogging in the lane? After what you and I witnessed in Madam Puddifoot's I told her she had no room to talk! That shut her up and she refused to speak to me for the rest of the day.

Speaking of snogging, you'll never guess who I think may be seeing each other or on the verge of? Demelza and Dennis! She spent the day with him yesterday, and sat with him at breakfast today! I have to say I was rather surprised. I mean, Dennis has always had a bit of a crush on Demelza, but she has always given him the cold shoulder. I am not sure what changed, but they both seem happy. I think it's a good thing, and just what they needed, even if it doesn't wind up going anywhere.

We have Quidditch practice this afternoon, so I had better go prepare for it. Oh how I wish you were here. I miss playing Quidditch with you.

I miss you so much more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**November 5, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

I hope you are feeling better now that a few days have passed. You didn't ruin our day together. I'm really glad you feel like you can open up to me and tell me whatever is troubling you. Isn't that what you are supposed to do?

Is Hermione speaking to you again? I have to say, it was a bit discomforting seeing her and Ron so… intense. Makes me wonder if what I was feeling is what Ron feels when I kiss you? I should ask him sometime, but not sure I even want to have that conversation with him, since I'd rather not know what he and Hermione get up to.

I actually had a free afternoon this past Monday and was able to visit with Andromeda and Teddy. I'd been feeling badly that between training and duties I hadn't been able to see them much, so it was nice to spend some time with them. Teddy has gotten so big! He's crawling now. I don't know anything about babies, so is that normal? Andromeda seemed to think so. The moment Teddy saw me, he smiled and his hair turned black, like mine. That must mean he likes me, right? I hope so. I'd hate it if he didn't.

Andromeda said your mum wrote to her and has already invited her and Teddy to join us for Christmas dinner. That was really thoughtful of your mum, and Andromeda was touched.

Guess who I had lunch with the other day? Neville. I know that's probably not really surprising since he's attending the academy as well, but we haven't had a chance to spend much time outside of class. Ron was helping George that day and Neville and I wound up at the Leaky Cauldron. Turns out he's been seeing Hannah Abbott. Didn't you say he has fancied her since fourth year? Once he started, he wouldn't stop talking about her. I think at some point he mentioned something about a New Year's party and if we'd be interested in attending. I may have said yes without realizing it, since I tuned him out once he started talking about Hannah's attributes.

I have to admit, all Neville's talk about his girlfriend that he sees nearly every day made me miss you quite a bit. I know this was my choice, but it's been harder than I thought it would be.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**November 9, 1998**

Dear Harry,

How funny that you finally understand what poor Ron has been going through. However, you have proven that you are far more mature than he is since you don't act the way he does.

I'm glad that you don't mind my crying, but I don't want to wind up like Cho and spend all my time with you with tears running down my face. Yuck! I grew up with six older brothers; I am supposed to be much tougher than all of that!

I had no idea that Neville had finally overcome his nerves to ask Hannah out. She has been waiting for this moment since her fourth year, poor girl. It sounds like he is smitten, but I was quite touched that you didn't listen when he was noting her attributes. That was very wise of you, love, very wise.

I want to see Teddy crawling! I miss him so much! Probably by the time I see him he will have graduated to walking and I'll have missed it all. You are such a silly boy! Of course he likes you and loves you. You are the best godfather a boy could ask for and don't you forget it. I am so glad mum invited them for Christmas. I ordered Teddy a stuffed wolf that howls when you pet it. Do you think Remus would mind that? I know he hated being a werewolf, but he was such a gentle man and I think Teddy should know everything about him, don't you?

Our match against Slytherin is this weekend and I am starting to get nervous. I wish you could be here. I know that you can't, but I would feel better if you were. Are you being safe? How are the Malfoys? Do they know you and the others are watching them?

Merlin, I miss you so much more today than yesterday, Harry.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

** November 12, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

Good luck on Saturday! I know you will be fantastic and that your team will beat the Slytherins with ease. Don't be nervous. You are a brilliant chaser and probably the best captain Gryffindor has seen in years.

I'll be thinking of you and wishing I could be there.

I miss you much more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**November 14, 1998**

Dear Harry,

We won! Two hundred forty to thirty! It was amazing, but surprisingly enough after the elation settled down I felt badly about it. You won't believe this, but the captain of the Slytherin team is actually a decent bloke. His name is Jason Wilkes and he's a fifth year and he was incredibly sportsmanlike. He shook my hand afterwards, but that isn't even the most amazing part! Before the match, I wanted the team to have a pre-game warm-up on the pitch, but the Slytherins were already there with the same intent. Jason suggested we share! Can you believe that? No sneer and gloating that they were there first and our tough luck. I was speechless, let me tell you. You would have been too.

I really wish you could have been there today, but I received your letter this morning before the match and it warmed my heart. Thank you for thinking of me.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**November 18, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

I knew you would win! I wish I could have been there to see it for myself, but I am sure you were fantastic. I can't believe what you told me about the Slytherin team. I think I would have to see it for myself to believe it.

Addressing something you said in your last letter that's been troubling me:

Let me tell you right now so there isn't any confusion in the future ever – you are NOTHING like Cho and never will be. You can cry on me all you want and need to and I will never compare you to her, Ginny. There is no comparison. You are my sunlit day and everything good about the world and more importantly my sole reason for living. I would be nothing but an empty shell without you. You have taught me the importance of embracing life – all the good and the bad and allowing those experiences to better, not hinder you. No one but you could have taught me that.

I miss you so much more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – I think Teddy will love your gift. And don't worry, we'll be sure he knows everything there is to know about his parents and what amazing people they were.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**November 20, 1998**

Dear Harry,

I want to see you so badly right now I am about to run to Professor McGonagall and tell her it's a family emergency. What you wrote to me in your last letter took my breath away. I had to leave the breakfast table and cry in the bathroom like the lovesick girl that I am. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever read and made me feel like I was the most important person on the face of the earth. Do you really mean that? Because that is exactly how I feel about you. I feel like before you I was simply going through the motions of life, not really living. Now suddenly everything seems so perfectly clear and I can't imagine how I ever survived before.

To say I am the luckiest girl in the world doesn't even seem to be enough. My days and nights are filled with thoughts of you, and all I can think about is seeing you again. Even if it has to be at Professor Slughorn's silly Christmas party, if it's an opportunity to spend time with you, I will be there. December twentieth cannot arrive quickly enough for my tastes.

I miss you immensely more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – We are more than even now, love.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**November 23, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

Yes, I meant everything I wrote in my last letter, but I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry about that.

I will endure Professor Slughorn's party along with you, if it means I am able to spend some time with you. As a matter of fact, I even managed to buy new dress robes, as my old ones were a bit too small when I tried them on. All right, I admit that your mum told me I absolutely had to buy new ones, but I took her advice, so that counts for something, doesn't it? She also helped me pick out a couch and arm chair for the flat while we were out. Ron was annoyed when I told him, but he didn't seem to mind it so much when I found him sprawled across the couch, snoring the other night. He seemed quite comfortable until I pushed him off. I did put my foot down when your mum suggested lace doilies for the tables. Reminded me too much of my aunt's house, not to mention it was a bit girly.

Your mum offered to help out with the rest of the flat, but I told her I thought we could manage on our own. George took Ron and me out the other day and gave us some suggestions that I am not sure were quite proper. Apparently, he has a bed with water in it at his flat, and he swore by it. I for one don't fancy the idea of sleeping on water. How is that even possible? He found that amusing when I asked him the same thing and inquired how it was I was raised by Muggles if I didn't know what a waterbed was. I reminded him what my relatives were like and that I was quite sure my uncle would think a waterbed was something only freaks would possess. Hmm, maybe I should buy one after all.

Speaking of George, I am sure you are in touch with him, but just so you know, he seems to be doing well. Ron has been helping him out at the store, which I think George has really appreciated, more than he lets on.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**November 27, 1998**

Dear Harry,

Yes, George has written me a few letters, but sometimes it is hard to gauge how a person is feeling through words on a page. It's good to hear he is doing well. I am glad you didn't take his advice about the waterbed. I've been on his, and while it's fun, I can't imagine it would be very comfortable to sleep on. I'm afraid I would get seasick.

Whoops! Did I just write that? Hope you don't mind me thinking I'd be napping or such in your bed.

Demelza just asked me why I was blushing and then rolled her eyes. Won't it be nice when we won't have to worry about the prying eyes of roommates? Does Ron still charge into your room unannounced? Perhaps you should think about locking your door. Of course, then he would probably bang on it, asking why it was locked, and what were you doing in there.

Twenty-four more days until I can see you again.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – It was a good cry you gave me, Harry, so stop worrying, and you are not a freak! Don't let me hear you say that again or else.


	4. December

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to CarolynJinn for spotting any grammatical mistakes and fixing them! This chapter is somewhat shorter than the previous ones due to Hogwarts Christmas break. Harry and Ginny don't need to write letters when they will be spending time together :) Enjoy!

**December 1, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

Ron doesn't know how to knock. If I locked my door, he'd wind up breaking his nose on it when he tried to barge in. Can you imagine how loud his yell would be? The neighbours would come running, and I'd rather that not happen. What if Fawkes, Pig, or Alithea decide that's a good moment to take a flight around the flat? How would I explain that?

Speaking of Alithea and Fawkes, they have become much more amicable towards each other, especially since Pig annoys both of them to no end. They now have something in common. Poor Pig. He tries.

Alithea nipped me on the ear the other day when I didn't give her a treat quickly enough after she delivered your last letter. It reminded me of Hedwig, and I have to admit it made me sad. Hedwig was very different from Alithea, and I felt badly for a brief moment for replacing her. I know it was necessary, but it certainly didn't make the decision any easier.

Not much is happening on the Malfoy front. I'm getting tired of the whole thing. Lucius is postponing his own trial by ratting out his fellow Death Eaters. I haven't actually seen him in weeks. He stays inside unless he's being escorted to the Ministry to testify. So far, I have not pulled escort duty, but I imagine it's only a matter of time. I haven't seen much of Draco either, so, no need for you to worry. I do have to say that it makes me angry that the Ministry is allowing Lucius even this much freedom. I really thought he would be in Azkaban by now. Kingsley keeps telling me to be patient, that he will have his due. However, when I think about what Lucius has done to you and others, I can't help but feel he has already had his opportunity to atone, and he has not, and now he should pay. I can promise you that if he ever gets the idea to try anything, I will make sure it's the last thing he ever does.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – I definitely don't mind if you want to take a nap in my bed.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**December 4, 1998**

Dear Harry,

It's Friday night and I am taking it off, regardless of the sour looks Hermione is sending me. Currently I am lounging on my bed, leaning against my pillows and it is heaven. The only thing missing is you.

I'm sorry you were missing Hedwig. I wish I was there to make you feel better. I know that Alithea will never replace the spot in your heart that is reserved for Hedwig, and that is how it should be.

I am extremely glad you are being open and honest with me regarding the Malfoys. Believe me; I want nothing more than for that horrible man to have his comeuppance. Surely, Azkaban is in his near future? Please continue to be careful.

Professor Slughorn has asked me everyday for the past week if you are still planning on attending his party. Why doesn't he believe me when I tell him that you are? Has he been writing you and have you been ignoring his letters? I wouldn't be surprised if you told me that was the case. He absolutely adores you, but I can't figure out why! You know I'm joking, right?

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**December 9, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

I honestly can't imagine why Professor Slughorn likes me either. I have certainly never given him any reason to. Unfortunately, I suppose it has more to do with my supposed accomplishments rather than me personally. He means well, and he has told me several stories about my mum, so it's worth the embarrassment.

Hermione was studying in your room? I didn't think she ever did her studying anywhere but in the library or on occasion in the common room. You must be rubbing off on her. How is she doing really? She has written me a few times, and Ron has told me some things. I wish he didn't though. Some things I would rather not know.

Is it true you and Hermione have been planning New Year's Eve? And if so, why haven't you told me about these plans? It's very strange for Ron to be giving me extremely dirty looks and not have any idea why. He finally told me what Hermione had written in her last letter. Apparently, she wants to spend the night at our flat on New Year's Eve and you and she have agreed to cover for each other. By the end he was very red-faced, of course, and I was still clueless. Not that he believed me. Care to share, love? Because I have to admit that I probably deserved the punch Ron very much wanted to throw at me. Even if I don't know all the details, he told me enough to give me some ideas.

I am quite sure I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghghg**

**December 12, 1998**

Dear Harry,

Didn't I tell you about our plans? I am fairly certain I wrote to you not long after you informed me we would be attending Neville and Hannah's New Year's Eve party about all of that.

It's quite simple, really. Hermione wants to spend some quality time with Ron, and Merlin knows I would love nothing more than to have you all to myself. You know how hard that can be. Anyway, Hermione suggested we tell our parents we were spending the night with each other. Technically, it's not a lie.

And you clearly have no idea how much studying Hermione truly did and still does. Where did you ever get the idea that she never studied in her room, and how would you know anyway, since you have never been in her room? If she could, Hermione would study in her sleep. As a matter of fact, I believe she tucked her Arithmancy book under her pillow the other night, and I teased her incessantly about hoping the information would magically seep into her brain overnight. Too bad magic doesn't work that way, isn't it? It would make learning it much easier.

I miss you more today than yesterday!

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**December 16, 1998**

Dear Ginny,

'Technically, it's not a lie'? Are you joking? Your mum and dad are not as oblivious as you think they are. They are going to see through that story immediately. I'm not certain this is a very good idea at all, as much as I would like to go along with it. Not to mention, that you haven't had to live with Ron and his sour looks for the past week. He's absolutely mental, you know. I'm trying to figure out how to politely and gently inform him that more than likely, whatever he and Hermione have done or thought about doing, we have as well. That's a conversation I would rather not have, if I can at all avoid it. Please send my thanks to Hermione for putting me in this mess in the first place.

Also, you have no idea what you are doing to me. I definitely miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**December 19, 1998**

Dear Harry,

Mum and Dad are complete push-overs, honestly. Trust me when I tell you, even if they suspect something, they would much rather live with the assumption that we are doing exactly what we say we are doing. Besides, remember all the time we spent this summer down by the pond – alone? For all we know, Mum and Dad already think we've done the worst, even though we haven't. Don't they still treat you the same as always? Stop worrying so much. I had no idea you were such a worry-wart. You never acted this way when we were in school. As I recall, you were always rather rash and hot-headed, one of the many reasons I love you to bits.

I will more than likely see you Sunday at Professor Slughorn's party before you have time to respond to this letter. I absolutely cannot wait!

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – And yes, I know exactly what I am doing to you, Harry.


	5. January

**Author's Notes: **Happy New Year! Thought now would be a good time to post the rest of this fluffy little fic. I'll try to post regularly and hope you all enjoy this segment! My computer was recent;y upgraded to Pages for Mac, so hopefully this will translate without any issues.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**January 6, 1999**

Dear Harry,

I absolutely hated saying good-bye to you Saturday, and missed you as soon as you left. Going back to Hogwarts was definitely harder this time than at the beginning of the year. At least we have the Hogsmeade visit in just over a month. That will be fun, especially since it will be our first Valentine's Day, not only as a couple, but an engaged one at that! By the way, all the girls love my ring, but not as much as me, of course.

I had Divination today and thought of you the entire time. Professor Trelawney was in rare form, gazing into her crystal ball and portending that dark clouds were gathering. Demelza whispered that the only dark cloud she foresaw was the 'P' she would be receiving on her Divination N.E.W.T. I said the only dark clouds I saw were the ones outside the window. Needless to say, we spent the remainder of the class in fits of laughter. Remind me why I carried on taking Divination? All I can ever think about when I am in that room are the times we spent there, and between you and me, those are much more pleasant to imagine in my crystal ball than dark clouds.

How are things with Ron? I know he said and did some awful things when the three of you were on the run, but I had no idea how much he was still plagued with guilt over them. Hermione told me it was something he was going to have to work through on his own. What do you think? I suppose she is right.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**January 10, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

I'm really glad you like your ring. I suppose you can imagine how difficult it was for me to choose one, since I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't tell you this, but Ron went with me when I was ring shopping, and believe it or not was rather helpful.

Things are fine with Ron regarding his breakdown at Hannah's party. We didn't have much time this past week to talk, but we went out for a pint yesterday and cleared the air. Please don't worry and tell Hermione not to. He's working it out. He is carrying a lot of guilt, and I for one can understand that, so we are commiserating together.

I don't know why I stuck with Divination either. I suppose because by the time I realized how horrible Professor Trelawney was it was too late. Both Ron and I thought it would be easier than having to deal with being bitten, scratched, or worse as we were in Care of Magical Creatures. Poor Hagrid. He was very disappointed we didn't continue. It seems rather selfish in retrospect on our parts to quit as we did. We should have explained it to him rather than Hagrid finding out when we didn't show up for the first class.

Professor Trelawney isn't so bad really. Besides, isn't it fun to laugh through a class and actually manage to get away with it? I think I would have trouble paying attention in her class if I had to attend it now, not because of how awfully hot and stuffy it always was in there, or how she was going on and on about my impending death, but because of you. I'd never be able to stop thinking about what we would do in there after hours either, only it would be worse because you'd probably be sitting right next to me. We'd more than likely wind up being late for our next class, if we made it at all.

I suppose I should tell you that Ron and I had a discussion regarding his little sister and her virtue the same night we went out for a drink. I reminded him that you and I are now engaged and would eventually be married, so I thought it best if the conversation he was initiating quickly became a non-issue. He didn't agree with that advice and proceeded to take the piss out of me for taking advantage of his inebriated state New Year's Eve to seduce you. Is that what I did?

Wish you were here and now I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**January 13, 1999**

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry Ron is still giving you a hard time, and no, you did not take advantage of Ron or me. If anybody did, it was me taking advantage by seducing you, and I am not sorry one bit. Are you?

If I were a man our relationship and what we do would be a non-issue, like you said to Ron. As a matter of fact, I imagine, all of my brothers would be sharing a round in my honour to celebrate the momentous occasion!

Don't you dare breathe a word of this to Ron, but he better be on the look out. What I did to your aunt is child's play to what I have planned for him! I may be concerned for him and the issue he is dealing with, but that doesn't give him the right to give you a hard time regarding our relationship.

I miss you more today than yesterday!

Love always,

Ginny

PS – Please, please tell me you're not having second thoughts about New Year's Eve.

**hghghghg ghghghhg**

**January 16, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

No, I am not having second thoughts, but Ron does have a spectacular way of making me feel guilty all the same. Please tell me you are not going to prank him. I'm begging you not to, Ginny. It may very well make things worse.

**January 17, 1999**

All right, I have officially moved back into Grimmauld Place until things blow over with Ron, but I have to admit it was worth it, even if it was disgusting. I haven't laughed as hard as I did yesterday in a very long time. I'll recap for you since you planned it, but couldn't be there:

As we were about to be let off for the evening, George showed up and announced that since business had been so great lately due to the help of his little brother, Ron he wanted to take us all out to celebrate. Well, of course, that caused a round of snickers amongst the other junior Aurors, as Ron turned beet red at this statement. Naturally, everyone jumped at the chance of a free meal with possible drinks included, so we headed for The Leaky Cauldron.

George bought a round of drinks and doled them out to everyone. However, before we were even finished, Ron had gone completely around the bend and was extemporizing quite loudly on top of a table about his glorious, passionate love for Hermione. Hermione would have swooned if she'd heard the prose Ron was spouting (as long as they were in private). As it was, he only had blokes for an audience and we weren't as impressed. He was making us bloody sick, if you must know the truth. No amount of heckling would make him stop and it became worse when he began snogging his pint goblet. It's going to take a long time before I am able to get that disturbing image out of my mind.

Impressive prank on Ron, to be sure, but I think you managed to prank us all with that one, love.

By the way, George sends his thanks for suggesting such a worthy test subject for his latest potion called _Verusamor_. I gathered it is his take on _Veritaserum;_ guaranteed to either break a girl's heart or leave her swooning. Dangerous potion, that. Tell Hermione she doesn't have anything to worry about; Ron is smitten by her, and I quote, 'bushels of glorious hair and sexy bookishness' end quote, and I think I'll be sick in the rubbish bin now.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**January 21, 1999**

Dear Harry,

Oh, Merlin! I thought my prank would be spectacular, but I had no idea George's potion was that strong. You are right, it sounds incredibly dangerous and I am truly sorry you had to be tormented by Ron's appalling skills at prose. 'Sexy bookishness'? Blech! I am personally disgusted, but when I repeated it to Hermione, she turned bright red and hid her face behind a book. Between you and me, I think she liked it because she was madly writing to Ron later in the evening and there were an inordinate amount of hearts covering the page. Hearts, Hermione, and Ron. Who would have thought that?

Speaking of hearts, Valentine's Day is just around the corner and our next Hogsmeade visit is Saturday, the 13th. Do you think you will be able to make it again? I miss you so much. I was thinking on the train back to Hogwarts about how I thought this term was going to be considerably more difficult than the last, and so far I've proven myself right.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – I was so relieved when you told me you aren't having second thoughts because that night spent with you has become one of my top ten favourite Harry moments.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**January 24, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

I want to thank you for not covering your letters with hearts. I have seen some of the letters Hermione has written to Ron and am astounded by them. Since they began 'officially' seeing each other I have seen a dramatic change in Hermione. I had no idea she had that degree of, pardon my saying, 'girlishness' in her. Ron appears to love it, and I have seen him counting the number of hearts on the letters he receives. I'm beginning to think it may be a code to how Hermione is feeling towards him.

I have disappointing news regarding the 13th, love. Ron and I tried to schedule our day off for the Hogsmeade visit, but Robards had other ideas. He has assigned us to stand watch again at Malfoy Manor that day. I am truly sorry we won't be able to celebrate our first Valentine's Day together. I promise I will make it up to you in some way.

I agree with you about this term being distinctly harder. You were never far from my thoughts before, but now I am finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate in class. Ron, who has been much better since your prank, suggested the other day when Robards had to call on me three times before I realized it, that perhaps my thoughts were straying to daydreams of my taste of the forbidden fruit. Something tells me he may still have vestiges of George's potion in his system, but he may have a point. I can't stop thinking about you.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – I would love to know what your top ten favourite Harry moments are

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**January 28, 1999**

Dear Harry,

I won't deny that I am incredibly disappointed about the Hogsmeade visit, especially since I wanted to make it up to you for our last visit, which was nearly a disaster. Not to mention, as you said, it is our first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Oh well, it can't be helped and it is not your fault. I do have to say that I think Robards is a dictator.

As much as I hate to admit it, I think Ron may be right, maddening as that is. I wouldn't change a thing for the world though. We can make it through this. Being able to dream of you is the next best thing, along with writing to you and reading your letters.

So, you would like to know what's on my list. All right, I will send it to you, but only if you promise to send me yours.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**January 31, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

All right, I promise. As a matter of fact, here it is:

**Harry's Top Ten Ginny Moments**

10. Running after the Hogwarts Express, waving good-bye.

9. Dipping your elbow in the butter dish.

8. Feeding treats to Hedwig in the Owlry.

7. Wearing those pretty pink dress robes for the Yule Ball.

6. Sharing your chocolate with me in the library.

5. Our first kiss.

4. Floating on my Firebolt with my arms around you on the deserted Quidditch pitch.

3. After curfew in the Divination classroom.

2. Seeing you crawl through the portrait entrance in the Room of Requirement and realizing how beautiful you are.

1. Waking up beside you on New Year's Day and knowing you really are mine.

Sorry, I know you may think some of those are silly, but they always manage to bring a smile to my face.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry


	6. February

**Author's notes: **I thought some of you may be curious what was on Ginny's list, so thought I would post again. Hope you enjoy and thanks to Carolyn Jinn for betaing.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**February 4, 1999**

Dear Harry,

Really? You had to bring up the butter dish, didn't you? You put that on your list on purpose because you know how embarrassing that moment is for me! I demand that you remove it and come up with a better one, or I will not send you my list.

Now, as for the other moments, not that I am giving anything away with my list, we share similar special moments, and that is all I am going to say.

The Divination memories always make me smile and the times we spent in there are far more entertaining than anything Professor Trelawney has lectured about. Have I mentioned to you that ever since she heard we are engaged she's been making dire predictions regarding my future? Last week she predicted I was going to come down with Dragon Pox! The problem with that prediction is that I already had Dragon Pox when I was five, so there isn't any chance of that happening! Thank goodness!

Waking up next to you on New Year's was a wonderful moment, at least until you blurted out, 'We slept together!' and looked horrified. If I didn't know you better I would have been offended and you wouldn't have been able to walk for a week. You're lucky that I love you so much and was able to laugh at that extreme Harry-ism, understanding what you really meant! For the record, 'Last night was amazing!' would have been a better choice.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – Do you really think I am beautiful?

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**February 7, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

Seriously? You aren't going to send me a list because of the butter dish? I can't take it off – it's one of my favourite memories, and that was the deal. Suppose I don't happen to like some of your memories? What if they are of a time I was a git to you or something? You can't renege on the deal, so send your list.

What's Dragon Pox again? Is it like Chicken Pox? I've had that, so I hope so because Dragon Pox sounds distinctly more uncomfortable. I was itchy for days and my aunt refused to believe me, even though I was covered in spots!

My excuse regarding New Year's is that I was still waking up and thought that maybe the whole thing had only been a dream. Then when I realized that it had actually happened, and saw you lying there, well, the end result was that brilliant blurb. Look at it this way; you rendered me utterly incapable of a sensible thought. I'd take that as a compliment if I were you.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I consider myself the luckiest bloke.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**February 11, 1999**

Dear Harry,

Dragon Pox is simply dreadful. Fortunately, I had a mild case, and the worse thing I endured was shooting flames from my nostrils every time I sneezed. I can't tell you the number of blankets I scorched. My skin did take on a greenish hue for a brief while and Mum was horrified that it may stay that way. Just think, I may have been cursed to spend the remainder of my life looking like a walking Christmas tree. If that had happened, I would have blamed Luna, as she is the one who passed the Dragon Pox on to me. She picked it up on an excursion her family made to Bulgaria to look for a Baba Yaga.

What in Merlin's name is Chicken Pox? Do you catch it from chickens, and if so, why does it make you itchy? Have I mentioned that I detest your aunt? What is wrong with that woman? She better hope she and I never cross paths!

Incapable of sensible thoughts, hmm? That is a sad excuse for not sweeping me off my feet with your elegant articulation. However, I will forgive you since you said I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm not sure that I believe you, but as long as you think so, that is all that matters.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – I am not joking with you; change that memory to another one or no list. That is final!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**February 17, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

I still can't believe Ron and I were able to schedule our guest Defence lecture to coincide with Valentine's Day. I hope you were surprised. It was definitely my best Valentine's ever, and I am glad I managed to spend it with you. Did I mention how lovely you looked in the snow?

I have to say that Dragon Pox sounds much worse than Chicken Pox. I have no idea why they named Chicken Pox after chickens, since, no, you don't catch it from them and you definitely don't start looking or acting like a chicken.

I'm sorry I have to cut this short. I am still trying to catch up on the mountain of lessons and paperwork I missed while at Hogwarts. Being able to spend two days with you was well worth it though!

Good luck on your match on Saturday; I know you will win!

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

PS – I am not taking that memory off my list, Gin. So deal with it and send me your list!

PPS – I think I articulated well enough New Year's Eve.

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**February 21, 1999**

Dear Harry,

Waking up in the hospital wing and seeing you sitting there was the best medicine a girl could ask for. Not that I needed medicine, mind you, since like I said, I knew exactly what I was doing. All right, I may not have accounted for the cold, and Madam Pomfrey said part of the reason I passed out was because of the hypothermia, and not just because of the broken arm and collarbone. Apparently, a stationary sweaty Quidditch player and bitterly cold winter air don't mix. I wish I could have taken advantage of seeing you in your Auror training robes though. Maybe next time, because you looked positively scrumptious!

As you can read I am as good as new since I am writing you this letter! Hermione and Demelza brought me my books and we are currently supposed to be writing an essay that is due in Potions tomorrow on Hiccoughing Solution, which is quite complicated, but I am secretly writing you instead! I charmed my parchment so when Hermione tries to be nosy and peek to make sure I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing, it looks like my essay! It only took me most of the year to come up with that idea. I wish I had thought of it sooner, as it would have saved me nearly a year's worth of grief. I know I have mentioned this before, but she's a taskmaster!

You are so lucky you do not have to study for N.E.W.T.s. If you thought O.W.L.s. were bad, N.E.W.T.s are nine times worse. I will be glad when I never have to read a textbook or write an essay again.

Bloody hell! Hermione just asked me why my essay is the same length it was the last time she checked. I told her to stop trying to copy my work, and you should have seen the look she just sent me. You would think I had stepped on Crookshanks tail or something. At any rate, I'd better actually start doing some real work so she doesn't catch on to my scheme. I still have three more months to go and would like to be able to take a break from time to time without her breathing down my neck about not taking school seriously.

I miss you more today than yesterday, especially now that I know how handsome you look in those robes!

Love always,

Ginny

PS – Change it!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**February 24, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

As much as I would like to lecture you right now about Quidditch safety and making sure you look out for yourself, I know from personal experience that I have no right to, so I won't. I just hope you will try to take better care of yourself while you are playing. Besides, I am sure Hermione lectured your ear off.

Your charmed parchment sounds absolutely brilliant! I wish I had thought of that while I was at Hogwarts. You are right; it would have saved me hours of grief. I was never very good at keeping anything from Hermione though, so she would have caught on sooner rather than later. I have no doubt you will not have that trouble.

All right, I will compromise with you on the list, Gin, because I really am curious to know what your favourite moments are and the suspense is too much to bear. I will tell you a bonus favourite moment, and hope that is enough to appease you.

Another favourite moment of mine is a small one actually. It was the Christmas we spent at Grimmauld Place and early one morning you came down to the kitchen when I was there alone. Do you remember? At one point, you reached over and touched my hand. It was like an electric shock, and it was then that I started to wonder if maybe I might feel something more for you than friendship.

As for the butter dish, Gin, maybe it's an embarrassing moment for you, but it's one of the sweetest memories I have. You're the first girl who ever liked me, and I really wish I hadn't been such a git and figured it out sooner.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**February 27, 1999**

Dear Harry,

Oh, how could I have forgotten about that time in Grimmauld Place? I can still remember the jolt that ran through me as well. At the time, I had fervently hoped you hadn't noticed, but now I'm glad you did!

You truly are a prat, because now that you've explained the butter dish moment, how can I not relent and give you my list? For the record, I wish you had figured it out sooner too, but better late than never.

**Ginny's Top Ten Harry Moments**

10. Asking my mum for directions to the train.

9. Asking me to walk with you to the Owlry and feeding Hedwig treats.

8. Seeing you in your dress robes, trying to dance at the Yule Ball.

7. Our first dance at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party.

6. Our first kiss.

5. Walking by the lake, skipping stones with Willow and Colin.

4. Flying with you on the deserted Quidditch pitch.

3. Waking up the day after the Final Battle to find you gazing at me and knowing you're alive and real.

2. Making love for the first time and falling asleep in your arms.

1. Saving me.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny


	7. March

**Author's Notes: ** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate them and find them helpful. I hope you enjoy this next installment and thanks to my beta, Carolyn Jinn for approving this!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 3, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

Thank you for finally sending me your list. I was honestly afraid you wouldn't, and I would have to beg. You were right; we do have quite a few similar or even the same favourite memories. I think that is a good thing, don't you?

So, it wasn't my imagination at Grimmauld Place and you felt something too? I'm really glad I shared that memory with you then.

However, since you were very quick to air your grievances over the butter dish, I feel it is only fair that I share mine with you. I won't go so far as to demand that you remove the Yule Ball from your list, but for the record, that has to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. I have to wonder if the only reason it made its way onto your list is in blatant retaliation for the butter dish.

As for your last memory, I didn't save you alone, Ginny. You had a big hand in saving yourself by being strong enough to withstand Tom for an entire year. Please never discount yourself or the horrendous battle you fought. Of all the things I regret, and there are many, what I would change, if I could, is how utterly useless and unobservant I was during your first year at Hogwarts. It is something that will most likely haunt me for as long as I live. If I had been more attentive, perhaps you wouldn't have had to go through that horrible ordeal, and then I would have saved you.

Now, even though I know you are safe and well, I really wish I could see you and definitely miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 6, 1999**

Dear Harry,

I agree whole-heartedly that it is a good thing we share some favourite memories, and more importantly, that some of them are before we were even seeing each other. I think that is very telling. However, you are really the thickest prat I know if you didn't know I still felt something for you during your fifth year. As embarrassing as this is for me to admit, I never stopped.

I am highly offended that you think the only reason I put a Yule Ball memory on my list is in retaliation against the butter dish incident. That is not true, whatsoever. It is a very fond memory of mine. You have no idea how absolutely adorable you looked. Besides, you had a Yule Ball memory of me, so it's only fair, Harry.

Why in Merlin's name do you think it was your responsibility to have looked out for me during my first year? You didn't even know me, and what you saw was a very silly little girl who couldn't even form a coherent sentence around you. I am still positively mortified by my behaviour that summer when you were staying with us. I can only imagine how embarrassed you must have been by me and my actions. I was a very stupid girl that year, and I have no one to blame for what happened to me but me. I knew better, Harry. Dad always warned us time and time again about dealing with enchanted items that could think for themselves. I did not heed his warnings and look at the price I paid. No matter what you say contrary to it, I will always think that you saved me.

Please don't regret what happened to me or feel that you should have done anything differently. While I would be lying if I didn't say I wish it hadn't happened a small part of me feels like it was meant to be. Just like you and I were meant to be. Because of Tom possessing me, I can understand what you had to endure for years.

I miss you so much more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 10, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

You thought I was adorable? I'm sure Parvati didn't think so. She complained for weeks after that her toes were permanently bruised from the one dance we shared. I would wager she would still complain if given the chance.

We have already covered that how you acted the first summer I stayed over at The Burrow did not bother me in the least. I actually felt terrible about it, but didn't quite know what to do, and I certainly didn't have a clue how to talk to girls. Before you say anything, Hermione doesn't count because I never really saw her as a girl, but just as Hermione. Oh, bugger, that sounds bad, doesn't it? I don't mean it like that, and you know what I mean, right?

I love you like I have never loved anyone before and that is why I feel like I should have been responsible to look out for you when you most needed it. I hate that you had to endure any of what you were put through, and if I could I would take it all away. I truly hope you know that even if you had never been possessed, I still would have eventually fallen madly in love with you and would want nothing more than to spend forever with you. You are the strongest, most amazing witch I know and I am bloody lucky you came into my life. I think you may have saved me.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 14, 1999**

Dear Harry,

I think you may be right about Parvati. She made quite a point at the time of complaining to anyone who would listen how horrible a dancer you were and how you absolutely ruined the Yule Ball for her. It was all I could do not to hex her into next week, especially since all she could do in the days before the ball was gloat over the fact that she was attending with you. Although, I suppose I should really be thanking her and Neville, since if he hadn't asked me first, I might have wound up being your date instead. I can thank Merlin that I still have relatively unbruised toes, since by the time we shared our first dance you had improved immensely.

Don't worry your secret is safe with me that you don't think of Hermione as a girl. I am sure, even though she should understand your meaning, that she would not take it as a compliment.

Merlin, Harry, did George slip you a bit of his _Verusamor_ potion? I nearly swooned off the bench in the Great Hall when I read your letter at breakfast. Hermione actually had to prop me up, all the while trying very hard to read what you had written without looking like that was what she was doing. It was fairly funny, as she's not always very subtle is she? I am very glad we have had this opportunity to share a room and become closer friends. As silly as this may sound, I was always worried that she may still have some ill feelings about my petrifying her. However, I know now that is not the case and you have no idea what a relief that is.

I am absolutely over the moon to know that you are madly in love with me and want to spend forever with me. Not that I didn't already know that, but it's always nice to hear. Just so you don't have any doubts, because I know how you are, I am deliriously in love with you and you are my forever.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 17, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

I can't believe you ever thought for a moment that Hermione ever thought anything bad about you. Not that you need to hear it since obviously you have learned the truth from living with her, but she was more concerned about your welfare than anything else. I am very glad that you and Hermione have had this opportunity to grow closer and that you get along so well.

I suppose it is much easier for me to express myself in writing than in person. We both know I have a tendency to become tongue-tied at the most inopportune moments, especially when I am trying to say something important, like asking you to marry me. That may be the second most embarrassing moment of my life. I had written my speech out and studied it for weeks before the Christmas holidays and it still took forever for me to make my point and ask you. Not to mention that I was a bit afraid you may say no, especially since Gwenog spoke with you at Professor Slughorn's party and practically signed you on for the Harpies right then and there.

Speaking of Quidditch, how is practice coming along? The final match against Hufflepuff is a little over a month away, right? I have already asked Robards for that day off so I can finally see you play. I can't believe you have been at Hogwarts nearly a whole year and I haven't been able to manage to see one match.

I hope I will be able to have a few days during Easter break as well, but I can't make any promises. Our final exams are fast approaching, and while I don't have any clue what revising for N.E.W.T.s. is like, I imagine it is very similar to what Ron, Neville, and I have been enduring. I am still absolutely abysmal in potions, to the point that Robards has threatened me with remedial potions if I don't receive at least an E on my final exam. It was all I could do not to tell him to stop giving, Neville, Ron, and me the distasteful chore of guarding the Malfoys so I could have more time to revise.

Did I mention that we had to spend all last weekend at their manor? We actually saw them a few times and I have to say they are in a sorry state. The Wizengamot has finally scheduled their trial and they can sense the end is near. I will be glad when we are done with them once and for all. Being there brings back a lot of memories I would prefer to put behind me.

I wish you were here because I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 21, 1999**

Dear Harry,

How could you ever doubt what my answer to your proposal would be? I hope you know by now that you are far more important to me than Quidditch, and if I had to choose, I would choose you. Always.

I think your proposal was perfect, and I wouldn't change anything about that moment or a word you said. I was just as nervous as you were, if you must know the truth. I couldn't believe you were actually asking me to marry you, and I had to pinch myself to make certain I wasn't dreaming. It was the best moment of my entire life. As a matter of fact, I am just realizing what a gross omission it was for me by not including it on my list. It definitely deserves to be number one on my list, so as long as you don't mind, I am altering my list and placing your proposal at the top.

It sounds like our days have been very similar. Revising for N.E.W.T.s, plus doing all the extra work the professors have been piling on us has been consuming most of my time, to the point that I have actually had to cancel Quidditch practices! Not to mention that I have four, count them, four four-foot essays due by the beginning of Spring term! I've only just managed to start them, which means, more than likely I will be hastily trying to finish them on the train back to school after the holidays! Of course, Hermione has already finished all of hers and is actually writing one for extra credit in Ancient Runes summarizing that boring book Ron gave her for Valentine's Day. That essay is already over eight feet long, and I have no idea how she does it. I begged her to have a peek at some of her completed essays and she absolutely refused, telling me if I spent less time writing to you and more time concentrating on my work I would be further along. She may have had a valid point, but I stuck my tongue out at her anyway. Not my best retaliation, but I'm too tired at the moment to come up with anything better.

I can't wait until the holidays. Maybe after seeing Ron she will soften a bit and help me. I know seeing you will definitely lift my spirits and give me the boost I need to make it through to the end of the year. I hope you feel the same, and perhaps it will help you achieve that E in potions you need. You know you have the ability, stop doubting yourself!

I am so sorry you, Ron, and Neville are still stuck watching those Malfoy gits. How the three of you have managed not to simply hex the lot of them I will never know. I'm annoyed knowing they are still not incarcerated and I haven't even had to see them on a regular basis as you have. Thank Merlin it is almost over, and I for one will be very glad when Lucius is sent away for life.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 24, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

I am very glad to hear that you don't think I made a complete fool of myself when I proposed, and more importantly that it is your fondest memory after all. That means a lot to me, and I don't mind at all if you would like to alter your list. Hopefully, you won't have to choose between marriage and Quidditch, as I feel certain you can manage both.

I am sorry to hear you have had to cancel practices! I know that must be a tough decision to make, and I commend you on it. I am not sure I would have been able to do that, but I think you have always been a better student than I have. I don't believe for a moment that you actually begged Hermione to look over her essays. That sounds like something Ron would have done. I am sure you will not have any trouble finishing your work on time. I do believe that Hermione is working on extra credit as she has always been an over-achiever. She can't help herself. I truly don't think she is happy unless she has something to read, analyze, and dissect. You know about the Time-Turner she had during her third year so she could attend extra classes, right?

I don't have to tell you how glad I will be when we are finished with the Malfoys. Draco poked his pointy nose out the curtains once too often last weekend to sneer at us, and Ron nearly sent a hex his way. I would have let him, only I was afraid Ron would be reprimanded, or worse it would ricochet off the plate-glass window and hit one of us. I didn't want to spend the remainder of the weekend covered in boils and belching slugs, I can tell you. If it had been Lucius, I may have relented, because I feel the same way about him that you do.

We only have a little over a week until the Easter holiday and I can't wait to see you. I do feel the same, spending some time with you will definitely rejuvenate me.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 28, 1999**

Dear Harry,

As much as I hate to say it, I most certainly did ask Hermione if I could take a peek at her essays, and I am not proud of it. Especially since you had to remind me of how Ron always did that. We may be related, but I do like think I have higher standards. I must have been out of my mind with desperation. No wonder Hermione looked at me the way she did, she was probably thinking the same thing! I am going to blame it on serious Harry withdrawal, as it's the only explanation that possibly makes any sense.

What do you mean Hermione had a Time-Turner during her third year, and no, I did not know about that. You are going to have to tell me everything now, and if you don't, I will simply have to tell Hermione about how you spilled her secret.

Oh, I really wish you had let Ron hex Malfoy. The git deserves it and so much more, and I would have loved to hear the story about it. You know it would have been brilliant. I can just picture Malfoy sticking his ferret-face through the curtains and the sneer turning to sheer terror when he saw the hex heading towards him as he attempted to scarper off. If there is ever another opportunity, you need to take it.

I am counting the days as well, love.

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**March 31, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

You are right, I should have let Ron hex Malfoy. When you described the expressions that would have crossed his face, I realized I would love to see those once more. If there were anyone who is all talk and no action, it would be Malfoy.

Really, we never told you about the Time-Turner? I suppose that was because Hermione wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even Ron and me until the end of that year, and then it was summer and we were focused on more important things, like Quidditch World Cups. Anyway, Hermione couldn't decide which classes to sign up for during our third year and somehow convinced Professor McGonagall to allow her to take them all. The only way she could do that was by using a Time-Turner. She was a complete mess by the end of the year, forgetting whether or not she had attended a class and whatnot. She decided it was a bit much, even for her and dropped some of the classes she wasn't particularly fond of, like Divination. Hermione and Professor Trelawney never saw eye-to-eye, and had quite a few 'discussions'. One ended with Hermione shoving a crystal ball off a table and stomping out of the room after Professor Trelawney said something along the lines of some people simply not being gifted. You would have loved it.

Speaking of Divination, I predict I will actually be able to see you in a couple of days and can't wait.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry


	8. April

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay in posting the next chapter of this story. There's only one more to go and hopefully it won't take me as long to write it! Many thanks to Carolyn Jinn for betaing. I hope you all will enjoy!

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**April 12, 1999**

Dear Harry,

Seeing you over the break was exactly what I needed! I feel rejuvenated and am in much better spirits, even though we were only able to spend one evening together. All the same, it was enough for now and I feel as if a cloud has been lifted.

Since we weren't able to spend as much time together as I had hoped, Mum kept me busy with wedding details. I suppose I hadn't really thought about how much planning goes into it until she started asking me if I had thought about invitations, dress robes, and the like.

Mum is already pushing us to give her a guest list. I don't quite see what the rush is, but you know how she is. She has thrown herself into the wedding preparations, and she strongly suggested we begin thinking about who we would like to invite. So, who would you like to invite?

As for dress robes, I don't know what you were thinking, but I have been thinking of letting the bridesmaids choose their own dress robes, as long as they are Gryffindor colours. When I told Mum, I thought she was going to faint. I detested those horrible golden robes Fleur made us wear, and I don't plan on putting my friends through that torture.

I suppose my only concern is what Luna may choose. Remember the lion hat that she would wear for the Gryffindor Quidditch matches against Slytherin? She wore it this year, as well, even though she was commentating. Speaking of which, I wish you could have heard some of the things she has said during the matches. I am sure you can imagine how difficult it is to concentrate on the game when Luna is discussing her relationship with Dean for everyone to hear in Quidditch terms. For example, she said something about Dean really knowing how to handle a Quaffle. I nearly choked when she said that and of course, she said it right when he was in possession and he fumbled. Thank goodness Demelza was able to save it!

I have a confession to make. Hermione and I were talking this evening and I let slip that you had informed me about the Time-Turner. She didn't seem surprised to hear that you had told me, but then she mentioned something about saving Sirius and Buckbeak, which I didn't understand at all. When I asked her, she told me that she thought you should explain it. Did you use the Time-Turner too, and why didn't you tell me?!

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**April 15, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

I personally liked the dress robes Fleur picked for you and Gabrielle to wear. I thought you looked very beautiful in gold. However, whatever you decide for your friends is fine by me. I honestly don't know anything about picking out dress robes, your mum has always done that for me.

As for the guest list, I have no idea who to invite. We share most of the same friends, so whomever you put on the list is fine by me. I've already asked Ron, George, Neville and Hagrid to actually be in the wedding party, so yeah, I can't think of anyone else I want to invite at the moment.

I feel a bit sorry for Dean that Luna has been so free to express herself through Quidditch terms regarding their relationship, but I would really have liked to have heard it for myself.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you about using the Time-Turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak. Hermione and I managed to save Buckbeak from being beheaded and then Sirius from being kissed by a Dementor. Actually, we saved both Sirius and me. I know that doesn't make any sense, but Sirius and I were surrounded by hundreds of Dementors and I simply didn't have the energy to summon a Patronus strong enough to chase them all away. I actually saw Sirius' soul leave his body as the Dementor loomed over him, and others were coming for me. I thought all was lost when all of a sudden I saw someone across the lake cast a Patronus right before I passed out. I thought it was my Dad, but when Hermione and I went back in time I realized it was only me. It's very strange watching yourself from a spectator's point-of-view going through things you have already experienced. I waited forever, hoping my Dad was going to show up and save the day until Hermione finally broke through and convinced me I needed to cast my Patronus before it was too late.

It's too bad we couldn't have gone even further back and perhaps prevented Peter from escaping. Then, Sirius could have been cleared and lived as a free man his last few years, and maybe I could have lived with him. Maybe a lot of things would have turned out differently then and Sirius would still be alive, but I suppose it isn't a good idea to think about that. I had intended to tell you all about it when I saw you over the break, but our time was so short and we wound up discussing other things.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**April 18, 1999**

Dear Harry,

I can see why Hermione left it to you to tell me the rest of the story about the Time-Turner. I'm sorry, Harry, and I wish I was there so I could hug and kiss you properly, but the hugs and kisses at the bottom of the page will have to do. I can't imagine what that must have been like for you, but believe me when I say that I understand completely about wishing you could go back and change things. Think of all the people that could have been saved if Time-Turners were readily available? Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, everyone! I suppose that's the danger though, isn't it; knowing when it's the right thing to do? I think it would be very easy to lose sight of right and wrong if you had the power to change things you didn't like. I am glad you were able to save Sirius and Buckbeak, as I think that was the right thing to do. You needed that time with him, even if it was too short.

Now in a lighter vein, in regards to our wedding and the guest list; your response that you couldn't think of anyone to invite was very cute, but don't think for a minute I am going to do all the wedding planning on my own! You may ask my mother for help when it comes time to choose your dress robes and your groomsmen's, but I expect you to be present and make a concerted effort to make a decision for yourself. As long as it is in keeping with the colours we have already chosen for the wedding. Also, do not even think that just because I think you are cute you can shove the guest list off on me. What do you mean you can't think of anyone to invite? Andromeda, Kingsley, amongst others should be at the very top of your list!

I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

XXXOOO

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**April 21, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

Believe me, I have thought about all the things that could be changed with a Time-Turner. Maybe it is a good thing they were destroyed during our fight in the Ministry three years ago.

Would you mind telling me why your mum popped by yesterday with a basket full of my favourite foods and hugged me very tightly for over two minutes? I think my ribs are bruised, but I was afraid to ask why she was being so nice. Not to mention that Ron complained the entire time because she didn't bring him anything.

The wedding is already becoming too complicated. Ron told me all I had to do was show up. As it is, I had planned on choosing traditional black dress robes and be done with it. Doesn't that go with any colour? As for the guest list, it looks like you already know who to invite for me, so just give those names to your mum and we will be set. What else is there to do really? You are doing an excellent job, so you don't really need my input.

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**April 24, 1999**

Dear Harry,

Mum stopped by to cheer you up because I thought you might be feeling blue talking about Sirius and your Dad. However, now I am wondering why I was so nice since I know you must be joking about just 'showing up' for the wedding. First of all, why would you ever listen to anything Ron would have to say? Do you honestly think he knows anything about weddings or planning them? I'll be surprised if he even knows you actually have to propose to a girl before you can marry them.

I love you very much, but I am telling you for the last time, if you do not send me your guest list, I will not be held responsible for who winds up on the list for you. You may find Romilda Vane simpering in the front row, so send me your list!

Despite the fact that you are being very dense about the wedding, I miss you more today than yesterday.

Love always,

Ginny

PS – I'm sorry this is so short, but Hermione is insisting that I spend more time studying for my N.E.W.T.s. I keep telling her I'm going to be a professional Quidditch player and they won't care if I passed my exams or not, but she won't leave me alone. She says I can't play Quidditch forever and need to think about what I will do when I am too old to play. That is one of the scariest things she has ever said to me! What will I do when I can't play Quidditch anymore?

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**April 27, 1999**

Dear Ginny,

I can't tell you how incredibly sweet I think it is that you sent your mum over to cheer me up. That means a lot that the two of you care so much. I thought she had stopped by to lecture me about our relationship. At one point she asked me if I had encountered any issues I may need Arthur's advice on, and if so, don't be afraid to ask. I stammered all over myself trying not to answer, and it didn't help that Ron was sitting there snickering. At least your mum became annoyed and told him to go to his room, taking the pressure off of me. You should have seen the look on his face, but even though we are adults and living on our own, when your mum gets that look in her eye, we know better than to argue. He stomped off and fortunately, your mum dropped the original subject and began badgering me over the guest list. I gave her the list I had been working on and she was not satisfied. She told me I must have more people to invite than the four on my list. Can't you help me out, Gin, and please don't invite Romilda.

Why do we have to worry about all of this right now anyway? The wedding is a year away. Does it all have to be done right this minute? And that brings me to the postscript in your letter. Hermione has always worried about the future and she doesn't understand why we don't as well. However, she does have a point, as hypocritical as this may be coming from me, and you should try to do your best on your N.E.W.T.s. Not so much because your future depends on it, but because of the accomplishment you will feel on having done well. Other than that, you have plenty of time to decide what you will do when you have had your fill of being a star Quidditch player.

Speaking of Quidditch, Ron and I are really looking forward to finally attending a match!

I miss you more than you miss me.

Love always,

Harry

**hghghghg ghghghgh**

**April 30, 1999**

Dear Harry,

I can't stand all this wedding stuff any longer! It is far too much pressure and I am already becoming stressed. You are absolutely right, we have an entire year, so let's put everything on hold until this summer. Then we will have more time to sit down together and plan properly. Mum will have to understand. Can you forgive me?

I know it must have been extremely mortifying to have Mum asking you about our 'relations', and I'm really sorry about that. Believe me, I have never breathed a word to her, but she must have taken it upon herself to perform her motherly duty, all the same. She only means well, and as for Ron, just ask him if he still has the book Dad gave him when they had "The Talk". I'm sure that will shut him up in no time.

You are the best boyfriend, no, I mean fiancé, a girl could ask for! Thank you so much for the encouraging words! They were exactly what I needed to hear to spur me on to study a bit harder.

Plus, I received a letter from Gwenog last week officially asking me to attend the Harpy try-outs in July! Can you believe it? I mean, I know she asked me at Slughorn's Christmas party, but this makes it official, Harry! I think I really am going to be a professional player!

I can't wait for you and Ron to finally see us play, either, especially since by now we are in top form. I can say with nearly one hundred percent certainty that we will squash Hufflepuff.

I miss you more today than yesterday!

Love always,

Ginny


End file.
